Dance Dance Revolution
by teh-fargs
Summary: Pepito has a new game and Squee wants to try it out. Rated T for manlovin' at end. PepitoSquee


"Hey, Squee."

"Yeah?"

"Lookit this."

"Let me see that."

"Cool, eh?"

"Are you any good?"

"Yeah. I've kinda been playing it nonstop all week."

Todd shook his head. He gave the game back to the anti-christ sitting next ot him. "Show me, then."

Pepito grinned. He turned his X-Box on and started up Dance Dance Revolution. Selecting his favorite song, he started bouncing on the balls of his feet to the rhythm. As the song started, Todd watched a bunch of arrows float up the screen. As each arrow his the top of the screen Pepito stepped on the corresponding pad. Todd played out the beat with his fingers. He used his index to point in whatever direction he would have stepped.

The song finished and Pepito grinned at him, expecting praise. "Well?"

"That was great. What a cool game." Todd said. "Can..."

"You try? Sure. Go ahead." Pepito flopped onto his bed and watched Todd fumble for a few steps as he adjusted. After a moment however, he started to get the hang of it. Pepito had gone to his books by the time he heard Todd laugh and remembered he was still there. Pepito looked over his book and his jaw dropped. He checked the time. Todd had been playing nonstop for three hours.

And he was now a pro. Swaying to the beat as he stepped on the pads, Todd grinned from all the adrenaline rushing through his small frame. His tongue stuck out a little making him look adorable. As the last two arrows passed simultaneously at the top of the screen, Todd twisted and landed them, now grinning madly at his friend. "That was fun."

"Sure was." Pepito nodded. He had enjoyed the sight of Todd shaking his hips as much as Todd had enjoyed the game. "Looked, I mean. It sure looked like you were having a good time."

If he wasn't so high Todd would've questioned Pepito's words but this time he simply flopped happily onto Pepito's bed next to the other boy. He grinned at his friend. "I love that game."

"I would let you borrow it if you had a gaming system."

"Too bad I don't." Todd flipped himself onto his back and flipped through one of Pepito's Invader Zim comics.

"You've changed, amigo." Pepito said.

"Ehh?"

"Since I first met you. You've gotten braver." Pepito said. He grinned. "Perhaps I'm rubbing off on you?"

"I only feel braver when I know I can be. Nothing bad happens in your house. Well, besides the hell in your basement, but that's beside the point. I feel safe here. Around you. You're like... heh, you're like my night in shining armour exept it would be goth black armour." Todd said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Squee's knight in goth armour? I like the sound of that. Rolls off the tongue." Pepito said.

Todd giggled. "My knight in goth armour..."

"Do I get to kiss you too?"

Todd snapped his head back to look at Pepito. From this angle he was upside down. "Excuse me?"

"Well in fairy tales the knight always saves the princess from some spell or whatnot. Dragons or, in your case, perverted rapists. He kisses her, they ride into the sunset and God know what happens next. I don't have a horse, but I do have a motorcycle."

Todd eyed him, thinking. He shrugged. "If you really want to, go ahead. It's not like I can stop you or anything. And you already saved me from... what did you say, perverted rapists? Your kiss is due."

Pepito blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Uhm... Okay."

Todd tuned onto his stomach and waited for Pepito to make a move. Was he really going to kiss him? He wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy. Probably the same without that gross lip gloss.

Pepito pushed himself onto his knees and crawled over to Todd. He bent down and kissed him. Todd didn't seem to take much part, so Pepito drew back. He jumped in surprise when Todd grabbed his tie and pulled him back down into another kiss. The kiss lead to another and soon Pepito was sitting on Todd's chest, pinning the boy's wrists over his head with one hand, they other roaming at the hem of his shirt.

"Wait." Todd said when he felt Pepito hitch his shirt up. He pushed his head into the bed to get away from Pepito's lips to speak. "I... can't. This is. Too fast. Too soon."

Pepito seemed put out, but nodded. He sat back up and they both caught their breath.

Todd watched Pepito look around his room. Why hadn't he ever seen it before? The classic features he had, the body of a God. The way he flicked his tongue over his lips, the sly smiles that teased, showing his fangs for only a split second. Even his accent was gorgeous. Todd smiled. Had he been in denial for all these years?

"Todd, Pepito! Dinner!" Pepito's mother called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Pepito shouted back. He looked down at Todd and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

"You."

Pepito blinked. Him? He had been waiting to hear that for what seemed like forever. Slowly, he smiled back. He leaned down and kissed Todd. "I should've let you play that game a long time ago."

Todd laughed. He squirmed underneath the other boy. "C'mon. Get off me. We have to go down for dinner."

"But I'm comfortable." Pepito whined. "Squee, don't make me move."

Todd rolled his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows and shoved Pepito. Pepito shoved him back. "Hey! Get off!"

"No."

"Get off me!"

"No!" Pepito laughed.

Todd shoved him again and the battle of strength begun. Todd and Pepito wrestled on the bed, Todd trying desperately to get downstairs and Pepito doing everything he could to stop him. Todd rolled off the bed and made a run for the door. Pepito stood up and leapt at him, knocking him down. They fell to the ground, laughing and shouting insults, teasing eachother.

"Dinner's ready, Pepito! They're waiting for us!"

"No they're not. They can start without us." Pepito said. He sat on Todd's legs and grinned at him.

Todd crossed his arms over his chest. "It's going to get cold."

"Can I molest you after?" Pepito asked.

Todd looked up at him and tried to seem uninterested. He failed terribly and was sure that the anti-christ could tell.

"Maybe."

Todd threw his head back onto the bed. "Ughhh..."

Pepito muttered a stream of curses in plenty of languages through his head. He leaned in and kissed Todd. The boy ran a hand through his hair, thumbing his horn. Pepito's eyes rolled back and he closed them, momentarily sustained in utter bliss. Then it came crashing down in a wave of ecstacy and Pepito collapsed next to Todd. Breathing hard, he turned his head to look at Todd. The boy looked back to him, smiling. They lay there for a moment before Todd snuggled closer to his boyfriend and rested his head on Pepito's chest. Pepito smiled. He wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Mi amour."


End file.
